Boo
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: It's a new and exciting experience. She still keeps in touch with her friends, but she can't help but miss a certain Anubis boy.


Boo

* * *

Amber twirled a strand of her golden blonde hair. The new school was weird and different. She loved her classes, but she hated her student life. Instead of houses like back in England, there were dormitories, and she was rooming alone. She hadn't been able to make friends with anyone in her hall either. Her room here in New York was smaller then her room at Anubis. She would've had a larger room if she had a roommate, but she got one of the only singles in her hall. She may have been daddies little princess, but she always loved having a roommate. She enjoyed having someone to talk to, especially on sleepless nights.

There was thankfully wifi and she debated on logging into skype to see if anyone was on to talk to. It was likely Eddie could be on to talk to his friends from America. Nina would still have been at school for an hour. She was thankful that she and Nina were closer, and that she and Nina had talked about Amber buying Nina a ticket to New York to spend a weekend with her.

Amber decided to log into Skype. Eddie was on, a few seconds later she received a message.

Eddie Miller: **Hi Amber. I'd say we could video, but I'm currently talking to my mom and Anna.**

Amber Millington: **Tell your mom and sis I say hi. We should try to do a Sibuna Skype soon. That would be fun.**

Eddie Miller: **We'll have to work something out soon then. We miss you.**

Amber Millington:** I miss you guys too. Schools awesome, but it's not the same.**

Amber was distracted a few seconds later by an Alfie Lewis logging in. They hadn't really talked since she left. She missed him the most. She loved him. She had told me she loved him, and she didn't exactly give him the chance to say it back. She had no clue what caused her to click his name and send in a request for a video call but she did. She listened to the tone, suddenly nervous about the possibility that he'd deny her request, but he didn't. His face was now filling her laptop screen. She gave a weak smile.

"Hey Ambs," he was the first to speak, and she was thankful. She didn't know what to say.

"Hi Alfie," she finally managed to say.

"How's school? Is it everything you imagined?"

"I love it here, my classes are amazing. I miss Anubis though. I don't have a roommate here. And it's actually boring without a dangerous mystery," she joked.

"So you've found what makes you happy?"

"I guess. It's just really different here."

"Different can be good," Alfie said shyly. They didn't talk about what they were now that she was in New York. Were they just friends? Were they still together? She hadn't broken up with him, and he by no means had broken up with her. Should he ask her? No that would be weird. Afterall he should know where they currently stood relationship wise.

"I guess I'm still adjusting to this. It's a big change. I moved to a different continent after all."

"You'll adapt. You always do."

"How is the mystery going? I didn't get the chance to ask Eddie. Patricia and KT still feuding?"

"The mystery's going okay. Patricia would kill KT if she could get away with it. KT pushed Fabian into the tank man, and it almost crushed Eddie. So they're clearly not going to be friends anytime soon."

"You know if I was still there, besides helping with the mystery, I'd attempt to lock Patricia and Eddie in a closet. They really need it."

"If they keep fighting, maybe I'll have to do it for you," Alfie said with a laugh.

"If you do I want a progress report," she said giggling. She couldn't imagine Alfie attempting to carry on with her matchmaking ways, though someone would need to.

"Look I should probably getting going. Have a nice evening. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Bye Alfie."

"Bye Ambs," he said shyly. Just like that he was off her screen. Amber stared at the new blank screen for a few moments, before bringing herself to close Skype.

"I love you boo," she whispered as she shut her laptop.

* * *

This is not what I had planned at all...

I don't plan on writing anymore to this. If I do write anything else, it'll be solely another oneshot. That's all. PLEASE STOP ASKING ME. I start feeling really pressured then and like I do so much fanfiction writing as is, I just. Please stop asking, that's all I ask.


End file.
